The Night Through Different Eyes
by Theflood1219
Summary: Normally, when people think of the night, they think of evil and evil things. But here is how Dil view the night with different eyes. There may be more to the night that meets the eye. One shot.


**Author's Note: I got really board and I came up with this in the middle of the night. Now, without further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

_The Night Through Different Eyes_

After tossing and turning for half of the night, Dil just couldn't get too sleep. There was something still on Dil's mind form earlier. In history class today, and really in general, we were always taught that darkness was always a bad thing and that the night only holds evil and evil things. In history, we learned that Fairy Tales were originally created to scare the little kids from going into the woods or going out into the dark in the first place.

All Dil could wonder was, "Why?" To him, this was father from the truth. Since he couldn't sleep he makes his way to the roof of his house to view the night and maybe he could figure out why the night was so bad? When he got up to the roof, he looked up and found a plethora of stars filling the skies and plenty of fireflies everywhere he looked. To top it off, the moon was shining full force coating everything in a delicate cloak of moonlight.

"How could you not think that this was beautiful?" with this, a firefly lands on his nose.

"Hey, little guy." He looks cross eyed at the small luminous insect. "How can something as beautiful as you be considered evil?" The firefly flies off his nose and down to the other fireflies in the back yard. Dil looks down and see the moon reflecting off the water of the birdbath and the fireflies swarming around it making the water illuminate with an elegance that cannot be found in the day.

"You see, you can't get this kind of light with the harshness of the sun." He thinks to himself while also contemplating why people are so afraid of the dark. as he is contemplating, he sees a bright white color in the corner of his eye. As he looks over, he sees a pure white stag walking in the park not to far from his house. This stag shows nature's truest beauty. Large, widely branched antlers; bleached pure white, along with his fur, is standing there majestically, directly behind the moon while the moonlight shines off its silvery white coat. The fireflies only add to the effect. It looks as if it jumped right out of a story book. Even from a distance, Dil could tell that this stag was telling him to "Follow Me."

Dil quickly went back inside the house grabbed his shoes and stealthily made his was downstairs and outside to the park. When he got back outside, the fireflies were no where to be found in the neighborhood. Dil continued to run toward the park where he saw the stag and it was still there gracefully eating the grass below its hooves. The first thing he notices about the stag, is that it he was wearing a crystal necklace.

The stag looks up and locks eyes will Dil.

"I need to be careful, I don't want to scare it away." Dil looks back at the stag with a serenity in his eyes and slowly approaches the majestic beast before him. He opened his palm and offered it to the stag as a sign of friendship.

"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." Dil says to the stag quietly in hopes of the creature understanding and not running off. The stag looks at his hand as if contemplating weither to allow this human to touch him or not. After much contemplation by the stag, he allows this human to pet him.

"What is a creature like you doing so far from the woods?" After another few seconds of of petting a voice come from behind them. Frightened by this voice the stag starts to run away. He disappears through the bushes without another word.

"Dil! Dil!" Dil looked back at the voice and saw that it was his mom looking for him. "Dil. What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I saw this awesome pure white stag through here, but you scared him away, mom!"

"Dil, please don't be silly. There could be coyotes out tonight. You know how they like to come through the neighborhood. Now, come on, come inside."

He sighs. "Yes, mom." He turns around to go home but something catches his eye. Something shiny was on the ground where the stag once stood. On the ground, there was a small leather bound crystal necklace on the ground and in the crystal he saw the same white stag and a glorious forest around him.


End file.
